1. Field of Invention
The present invention is related to a resistive memory and a method for controlling operations of the resistive memory, and more specifically, to a resistive memory and a method for controlling operations of the resistive memory, where the resistive memory has two memory layers for storing data. The present invention is also related to a resistive memory array based on the above resistive memory, and a method for controlling operations of the resistive memory array.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the development of the communication technology and the popularity of the Internet, the demands initiated by the public for the communication and processing of the information especially on the audio-video data transmission of great capacity and quick transmission speed are growing. On the other aspect, under the global competition, the work environment is not limited to the office but anywhere in the world at any time, and a great deal of information is needed to support this action and decision. Therefore, the requirements for portable digital apparatuses including the mobile platforms such as a digital notebook computer/NB, a personal digital assistant/PDA, an electronic book/e-book, a mobile phone, and a digital still camera/DSC are increasing significantly. Correspondingly, the requirements for accessing the above digital products through the storage apparatuses are greatly enhanced as well.
Since 1990, the semiconductor storage-based memory is developed, which now becomes a new technology of the storage medium. In order to satisfy the increasing requirements for memories along with the storage or transmission of a great deal of data, developing a new type of the memory device is of great importance and value. One of the new type memory devices is resistive memory, which stores data by adjusting the resistance of a memory layer thereof. Since the conventional resistive memory has a single memory layer for storing data, the data amount could be stored thereof is limited extremely.